Sweet Dreams
by animedreams4ever
Summary: How our fave PoT boys behaved when they were just little kids...crappy idea of mine so please don't be too hard on me! R&R plz! Ch.7 up: Taka's childhood! Gomen ne for the late update!
1. Ryoma

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. This fic just came into mind when I was looking through several PoT pics of the little chibis…so mwahahaha, this idea popped out! Enjoy!

Sweet Dreams

Round and innocent golden eyes darted around the room. Alright, he was out of sight. Quietly, the five year old tiptoed out of his room…

_Pounce!_

"Oof!" A certain flustered Ryoma in pajamas tumbled over the floor. He scowled. Karupin had managed to catch him again.

Getting upright, Ryoma looked at his cat. Karupin sat in his lap, tail twitching. It almost seemed like Karupin was trying to say "Play with me!" but since a cat couldn't talk, Ryoma swatted the idea away.

Karupin watched Ryoma with mischievious eyes. Smiling, Ryoma began to play with the cat. Without really knowing it, two arms picked him up and he was in his mother's arms.

"Alright, Ryo, time for bed," she said cheerfully. She carried the five year old into the bathroom. "Brush your teeth,"

Pouting, Ryoma climbed up on the stool that he needed to use for looking into the mirror. You had to look at yourself in the mirror when you're brushing your teeth, he thought, Otherwise, you'd never know where you're brushing…

Slowly, he began to pull out his toothbrush. Alright, where was his toothpaste? He grabbed the tube.

"Careful…don't squeeze too much or else it'll be too spicy…" Ryoma's hand steadily squeezed the tube and a small blob of toothpaste was on his toothbrush. Satisfied, he began to brush. One, two, one, two, one, two…

A shriek disturbed his thoughts.

"Uncle, put that away! You're being a bad influence to Ryoma!" Nanako cried.

"How can THAT be a bad influence? It's just a magazine!" protested Nanjiroh.

"It's a porn magazine! If Ryoma sees something like that, who knows what will happen? If he grows up to be like you, it's going to be your fault!"

The two continued to argue about the magazines. Ryoma had finished brushing his teeth by the time the two were exhausted from yelling at each other. Apparently, Rinko had joined in the argument, too. He didn't really understand what they were saying, but he managed to get hold of some words like, "Put that away," or "Don't be a perv".

Strangely enough, everyone stopped talking when Ryoma entered the room with Karupin. He stared blankly at his family.

The words came straight out of his mouth.

"Perv, baka oyaji,"

……

Nanjiroh seriously wanted to slap his son.

A/N: Alright, lame story, but I just thought this would be fun to toy around with…I'm thinking of continuing it ….putting the other members in the story, too…hee! R&R please!


	2. Tezuka

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

Kyaa, I was so happy that the story actually got reviews! It was really just something that I toyed around in my mind…..(from watching too many chibis….I can't help it! I love those filler episodes of PoT!). Anyways, thanks for reviewing, minna!

One more thing, if I get some of the names wrong….I apologize…Sometimes, the names of the parents are so hard to find….oh well, enjoy this fic! It'll be buchou when he's a little kid! Mwahahahhaa

**Sweat Dreams Ch. 2**

"Are you sure he's not having any problems with his voice? He's awfully quiet…"

"The doctor said he was fine. His voice box was perfectly normal. He might just not be the talkative type, that's all,"

"You might want to send him to a specialized school first, Ayana. I've seen kids who have social problems because they don't like to talk and then they become a social outcast,"

Tezuka's mother shook her head. "I'll see how things go on and then decide from there," She walked into her five year old son's room. There, sitting on the bed, was a brown-haired boy, flipping through a picture book.

Every parent would have been so delighted to find their own child already reading so thoroughly at the age of only five. Ayana Kunimitsu was, but sometimes she wished if Tezuka would just go out and actually make some friends in the neighborhood. Unfortunately, Tezuka just wasn't the social type. He preferred to stay in his room, quietly doing whatever he wanted. If he wasn't in his room, then he'd be outside, playing tennis.

"Kuni-chan," she called.

Dark brown eyes looked up from the book that he was reading. The bespectacled youth looked at his mother.

"Yeah?"

"It's almost bedtime. Go and wash up,"

"Okay,"

Tezuka slid off his bed and put his book on the small bookshelf in his room. Still a bit short, he put his little novel on the lowest shelf. His mother handed him his pajamas. Silently, Tezuka took them and went into the bathroom.

Ayana sighed. The teachers at the preschool that Tezuka attended had praised her son, saying that he was a "Golden Child". It was all very satisfying to hear, but she seriously thought that Tezuka's social life was just completely blank. He didn't even play with toys in the bathtub. He would just sit there, washing himself.

"Is something wrong, Ayana?" An old voice interrupted her thoughts.

Tezuka's grandfather, Kunikazu, seemed to notice her troubled expression.

"Oh. It's Kuni-chan," she said, "I'm worried that he'll grow up without any friends,"

By that time, Tezuka had already finished washing up and pulled on his pajamas. He walked out of the shower and was ready to crawl into bed when he saw the light in the living room. Strange, he thought, usually that light isn't on during night unless if there are guests. Curious, Tezuka crouched beside the door of the living room and listened. He felt guilty eavesdropping, but curiosity took the better of him (A/N: Who says he doesn't have emotions? Huh?).

"Is something wrong, Ayana?" That was his grandfather.

"Oh. It's Kuni-chan. I'm worried that he'll grow up without any friends," That was his mother.

For a moment, Tezuka felt nearly sorry that he had refused to interact with any other kids in the neighborhood. His mother was worried and it was mainly his fault. The guilt showed purely on his face, making him look like a sad little boy who had just accidentally spilled milk on the floor.

A voice brought up his attention.

"Ah, no worries, Ayana! That boy will be fine!" said his grandfather.

"What do you mean?"

"He's playing tennis, isn't he? Trust me, by the time he grows up to around junior high, he'll be surrounded by fans,"

"I don't understand. How?"

"With that face of his, Tezuka's bound to attract attention. Especially girls. Plus, he's playing that sport. He'll be attracting girls like flies and honey,"

POW! SMACK!

"Sometimes, I really don't understand you! You're supposed to be the wise and elderly of the family yet you act like as if you're still in your thirties! You'd better keep that mouth of yours shut if you're going to talk like that to Kuni-chan!" Ayana barked.

"What did I say wrong? It's the truth! He'll be so popular with the girls that he'll be in socially! That's what you wanted, right?"

"I want him to be social but not like that!" A few more crashes and thumps could be heard in the living room. Tezuka sweatdropped.

He tiptoed back to his room. Maybe his mother wasn't as soft as he thought she was…he had best be careful…

Grabbing a stuffed teddy bear, he went to sleep. Tezuka did have an adorable side to him as well.

**Author's notes:**

I tried to make this one as funny as possible…but it is so hard especially when it's Tezuka! Gomen! R&R please!


	3. Eiji

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis of any of its characters.

Kyaa! I loved the reviews, whee!

But um, here's the bad news about me…I'll be going on summer vacation for like 2 months and well, I won't be able to get to a frikkin computer sooooo I guess this fic will just have to wait for two months unless if I actually find a computer when I back to Taiwan (yes, the elders of my family live there) sooooo (sigh) sadly, I'll have to wait….

Anyways, enjoy this little story of Eiji when he was just a kid! (glomp)

**Sweet Dreams Ch. 3:**

**Eiji Kikumaru**

Huge and innocent blue eyes looked around the room. They moved to the right and then to the left. No one was there. A small playful grin grew on Eiji's face.

Quietly, he crept underneath the kitchen tables and snuck across the floor. Still no sign of anybody. Almost there….just a little closer and he could finally reach his goal…

Eiji stood on his tippy toes. He reached up. A small hand appeared on the counter. It searched for the jar that was normally sitting there. Where was it? His hand moved around even more.

SLAP!

Eiji drew his hand back.

"Shame on you, Eiji! You know better than that to sneak cookies out of the cookie jar!" scolded Eiji's sister.

The five year old redhead pouted. "Unya! Can't I just have one?" Eiji gave his sister one of his adorable pouts.

His sister hesitated. She knew she couldn't let Eiji touch the cookies since she was in charge but Eiji's pout melted her objections away. She sighed. Sometimes, Eiji just got whatever he wanted. No one wanted to make a child like him sad.

"Fine…but ONLY ONE!"

"Yay! Sis, I love you, nya!" Eiji gave his sister a big bear hug and took a cookie out of the jar. Munching away happily, he ran into the living room. His sister smiled faintly.

By the time Eiji had reached the living room, he had already finished his cookie. Looking around, he tried to find something fun to do…

Where was his older brother anyway? Eiji always had the most fun with him. Maybe he was up in his room? Bouncing happily, Eiji climbed up the stairs to find his brother.

He opened the door with a quiet creak. His brother was there, but asleep on the bed. Eiji poked his brother.

_Poke, poke…poke…_

"Unya! He really is asleep!" thought Eiji, "No fair! I want to play!" Eiji sat on the ground as he started to think. His brother wasn't going to play with him unless if he bribed him with something…but what did he have to bribe? Hmmm…

His blue eyes looked up at the desk that was in the room. A black marker was lying across some papers. Eiji grinned mischievously. He climbed up onto the chair and grabbed the PERMANENT black marker.

Eiji marched over to his older brother and pounced on him.

"OOF! What the—oh, Eiji," his brother looked at him groggily, "That hurt, you know?"

Looking at Eiji's wide and round eyes, he knew something was up.

"What do you want?"

"Play with me, nya!"

"…no,"

"Why?"

"I'm tired. I'll play with you some other day,"

"Unya, I wanna play now!"

"No,"

"I'll mark you,"

Pause…Rewind that.

"What?"

"Nya, I said I'll mark you with this marker if you don't play with me,"

"…you wouldn't…"

Eiji uncapped the permanent black marker.

"……fine…"

"YAY!" Eiji jumped off of his brother's stomach and landed on the floor gently with two feet. He tossed the marker on the desk and pulled at his brother's hand eagerly.

"Nya, let's play, let's play!"

The two siblings went downstairs and reached the living room. Since it was at Eiji's request, the entire family played Twister…

"Argh! Eiji, move your foot! I can't reach the green!" said his sister.

"Nya, there's a green right there!" Eiji nodded towards the green spot that was way at the corner.

"I'm not as flexible as you are! I can't reach that green and the closest green I see is the one that next to you! Now move it!"

Eiji stuck out his tongue. "Nope! I'm gonna win this game, nya!"

Everyone stared at him blankly. "You ALWAYS win at Twister, Eiji…"

"Exactly, nya!"

_After another 20 minutes of playing Twister…_

"Hoi hoi! I win!"

"…………………"

Eiji clapped his hands in glee. He was about to run out of the living room and start playing another game when he ran into his mother.

"No more games tonight, Eiji. Brush your teeth and change out of your overalls. It's time for bed," said his mother, gently.

At the statement of "brush your teeth" Eiji dashed up the stairs, wanting to be the first in the bathroom to use his beloved toothpaste. He took off his overalls, began to take a bath (with lots of bubbles), and switched into his red pajamas with little red kitties all over it.

He happily got out his toothpaste and tooth brush. Squeezing a big blob on his tooth brush, Eiji began to brush his teeth. It was strawberry flavored, too!

One, two, one, two…brush, brush, brush, brush…Don't forget to brush all sides, he thought…

Finally, Eiji spit out the bubbles in his mouth and gurgled the water. Feeling refreshed, Eiji bounced out of the bathroom in a happy mood.

He jumped into his bed, his red hair bouncing along with him. His mother came in and tucked him in. Eiji grabbed his favorite teddy bear in the whole wide world, Kuma Daigoroo. The five year old redhead smiled as he recalled how he had won the toy; he had thrown five darts and nailed all five balloons at an arcade, winning the grand prize of giant teddy bear.

Eiji smiled as he snuggled with Kuma Daigoroo. The warmth of the teddy bear's fur gently soothed him as he drifted off to sleep…

**Author's notes: ** All of a sudden, it feels like as if Eiji was Fuji…o.O XD Oh well…Hope you guys enjoyed it! R&R please!

Review reply:

**Kuroaki: **Well, this chapter's Eiji…hope you liked it!

**KatrinaKaiba: **I would have loved to finish this story by now but this took a lot more than I thought it would be…and then summer vacation is coming up and I won't be able to do any more chapters/runs off crying/

**Risa-chan: **Yes, I'm planning to do the other regulars from the other schools….I love to see some torture…mehehehehe…/evil thoughts start coming into mind/ Thank you so much for reviewing all of my other stories/hugs/

**Happybunnerlover: **ara? XD

**Sanaka: **Thanks for the reviews, nya!

**akeedacrest: **Fuji will be coming up sooner or later…I don't know how I'll pull it off with our beloved tensai and his cute and adorable little brother, Yuuta, but I'll think of some way…/sheepish grin/

**Tsuki Mizuno: **Tezuka was cute, nya? I confess, when I wrote chapter 2, I kinda stole some thoughts from the anime episodes of Prince of Tennis…remember when there was a little kid playing in the park, and Tezuka sees himself as a little kid playing tennis, too?

**DnKS-giRLs: **I hope I'll finish this fic though…usually I'm so lazy that I stop halfway…eck/curse my laziness/

**KagomeGirl21: **Yay! My story wasn't so bad after all/hugs/

**Craze Izumi: **I have absolutely no clue whether Nanako stayed with Ryoma when he was only five…I was just bored and I thought Nanako would provide some excuse for Ryoma's mother to yell at him….oh, and thanks for telling me about the first name/surname thingo…I was completely lost (and I probably still am) but it clears up a lot, thankies!

**Silver Eklipse: **Eck! I know! I got the names all wrong! Stupid me…

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!


	4. Fuji and Yuuta

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

Gomen ne, minna! I had promised to be back by 2 months but my computer broke down for some reason (glares at the kid that I was babysitting a few days ago who decided to play around the internet and upload a virus…..). Anyways, here's the chapter of the Fuji brothers, yay! Sorry for the long wait!

Oh, and this chapter is mainly from Yumiko's POV…I was watching the episodes and it seems like Yumiko really understands a lot about Fuji and Yuuta's personalities, so I thought it would be better if I changed the story around somewhat…XD Enjoy!

Sweet Dreams: Fuji and Yuuta

"Yumiko, go and check up on your brothers. They should be down for dinner by now," said Yoshiko, as she began setting up the table.

"Sure," Yumiko ran up the stairs and approached the bedroom that her two brothers shared. As she bounded up the steps of the stairs, she couldn't help but wonder exactly why the two boys were taking so long. Fuji and Yuuta had already been up in their room for nearly half an hour. No to mention that the time had passed by ominously quiet…

Sighing, the girl shook her head. Really, she was thinking too much. How much mischief could the two siblings get in anyway?

Her hand touched the knob of the door. She was about to turn the doorknob when several childish voices came through the wall.

"No way! Get away from me, aniki!"

"Stay still, Yuuta!" Several footsteps ran around.

"No! Not when you're putting _that_ on me!"

"Careful, you might-----"

_Thud!_

"Owww…."

"I told you not to move around,"

"Who wants to stay still when you're doing that? Aniki!"

Horrified, Yumiko burst through the door. Fuji was there, smiling like usual. Yuuta, however, didn't look too happy with a messed-up dress pulled over him.

Wait. A dress?

Yumiko blinked. The dress was actually hers, but she had outgrown it. Somehow, that piece of clothing found its way to her two brothers….and now Yuuta was…wearing it?

A small laugh escaped from Yumiko's throat. Slowly, the chuckle quickened into an unbearable laugh.

Yuuta glared at his sister. "It's not funny!"

"I can't help it! You look so adorable!" Yumiko laughed. It really was a hilarious sight, even though it wasn't exactly fun in Yuuta's point of view.

"DON'T LAUGH!" Yuuta yelled.

_Let's skip to the part where they have dinner because Yuuta is throwing a fit…_

Dinner went well except for the fact that Yuuta refused to let Fuji "feed" him. Not after the "forcing-me-into-a-skirt" business.

Yumiko laughed silently to herself as she saw her two brothers around the table. So many times, it seemed like as if Fuji actually enjoyed torturing Yuuta. Really, it wasn't like that at all. Although Fuji had announced that he enjoyed seeing others in pain, the blue-eyed child wasn't a sadist. It was true that Fuji's personality was hard to decipher, but that didn't stop the boy from being a sweet child. While Fuji was growing up, she found out that the boy was extremely protective of loved ones and friends. He would never hate someone or gain revenge for himself. In fact, Fuji only grew mad if his loved ones were hurt. It was the only time when the brown-haired boy would truly become enraged.

Yuuta, on the other hand, was much easier to read. The caramel-haired boy looked rather gruff and angry most of the times, but Yuuta was really an innocent child underneath. His aniki would always tease and fool around with him, and as much as Yuuta loathed it, the younger Fuji could never bring himself to hate his aniki. The two brothers cared for each other a lot.

A smile crept up on her face. The brothers were inseparable, no matter what.

_Bedtime……_

Fuji crawled into his bed and hugged his stuffed teddy bear (A/N: Kawaii…). He was in his blue pajamas with brown huggable bears all over it. Cerulean blue eyes watched his younger brother who was also jumping in bed. He looked at Yuuta as the younger boy gathered up his stuffed bunny (A/N: I couldn't help it….) and plopped his head on the pillow, yawning as he did so.

"Yuuta,"

"…what?"

"Are you still mad at me?"

"………….."

"Are you?"

"………….." He was greeted with the same silence.

"Is it because I put you in the dress?"

"………….." Still no response.

"And because I took a picture of it?"

"…………." Fuji had no clue if it was the dress or the picture that bothered Yuuta, but he had a feeling that Yuuta's silence was meant as a "yes".

"I'll throw them out, if you want. I don't want you to be mad at me,"

"……" Yuuta said nothing, but he couldn't help but put on a fond smile. He wasn't exactly mad at his brother (although the blackmail pictures were enough to drive anyone insane); he was just irritated. He knew he couldn't stay angry at Fuji the entire time. Brown eyes softened as Yuuta remembered his brother's exact words.

_I'd do anything for you, Yuuta. You're my brother. You're important to me._

Sitting up, the younger Fuji turned towards his brother. A small smile graced his face. "I'm not mad at you, aniki," he said, softly.

Fuji smiled back.

_Few moments later…_

Yoshiko climbed up the stairs silently. She opened the door as quietly as possible. Almost immediately, a warm and fuzzy feeling came over her. She walked over to one of the beds.

Her eyes widened at the sight. She had expected to see Yuuta all curled up under the blankets and hugging his stuffed bunny. Instead, the bed only contained the stuffed teddy bear and rabbit. She looked over to the other bed and lifted the covers.

A smile formed on her lips. Fuji and Yuuta were sleeping, curled up next to each other.

So adorable.

A/N: I think my fangirlness took over me this time…This idea came mostly from a doujinshi that I read during summer vacation and it was just absolutely so KAWAII! Lol, R&R please! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR WAITING, ALL OF YOU! I CAN'T BE THANKFUL ENOUGH!


	5. Inui

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or any of its characters.

I was going to update a long time ago, but thanks a lot to my little cousin who came over and decided to mess around…and that pretty much explains it…Not to mention schoolwork and all that (Sigh) Gomen ne!

I did read the previous chapters once again, just to see how they were…They were so bad…my English teacher would kill me if she saw such horrible writing….XDD

Thanks for the reviews, though!

**Sweet Dreams Ch. 5: Inui**

_Da-da-da-da! Data-man! Da-da-da-da!_

The speakers crackled with the familiar tune from the TV show in the living room. Thick-rimmed eyeglasses gleamed at the television screen with amusement. Five-year-old Inui Sadaharu sat on the couch, watching his favorite TV show, "Data-man."

Inui didn't know exactly why he liked the particular show. Perhaps it was the math and numbers that Data-man solved everyday. Or, maybe, it was the countless mathematical villains that the hero defeated in every episode. He had no clue. He wasn't the type of child to even bother watching TV but a show like Data-man was too much to resist. All those numbers and data were simply…..hypnotizing.

He shifted his attention back to the television.

"Today, I shall solve the mystery of baking-soda and vinegar!" declared the hero. "I was presented with the question of 'What does baking soda and vinegar create?'! The product is carbon dioxide! In other words, it is CO2!"

"I shall now show you what happens when baking-soda and vinegar are combined!" Inui watched in fascination as Data-man prepared the experiment. Baking soda was put into a balloon and the vinegar was put in a bottle. Inui's eyes grew large as Data-man poured the baking soda and vinegar into a bottle. The balloon began to blow and stretch!

"Wow….." Inui breathed.

"Yes! Another success! Data-man has solved the problem of the day!" The cartoon character jumped with glee. "Join in next time to see Data-man solve the multiplication table! Ii-data…" (A/N: I feel so stupid writing this….so corny XD)

Inui jumped off the couch. He was not going to waste his precious newly-gained knowledge. He ran into the kitchen.

"Mommy!"

"Yes, Sadaharu?"

"Can I do an experiment?"

"…What does it involve?" His mother had a rather cautious tone in her voice. Inui wondered if it was because of the last experiment that he did in the kitchen.

"Sodium hydrogen carbonate and acetic acid with water."

"….Sadaharu…."

"What?"

"Normal talk, please…"

"…Baking soda and vinegar."

"…." His mother pondered for a bit. What harm could baking soda and vinegar do? "Alright." She reached into the cupboards and got out a package of baking soda and a bottle of vinegar. At the same time, she took out a funnel and a cup. "Is that all you need?"

"Mm-hmm…arigatou," Inui walked off with the items in his arms.

The spiky-haired boy walked up to his room. Slowly, he began to assemble the parts to the experiment. He got out a balloon and poured the contents in. He paused. Why bother with such a small balloon when he had something way bigger?

Inui dug further into his desk and found a rather large balloon. How he got it, he did not know. All he cared for now was the experiment.

A slow smile crept up on the five year old's face. His eyes began to gleam, but this time with a dark aura. Ah yes, the joy of creating an experiment….

"Mehehehe…."

_5 minutes later…_

Inui's mother looked at the clock. Dinner was ready. Hopefully, her son didn't do anything too weird this time…

Cue the explosion….

_**KA-BOOM!**_

Alarmed, his mother ran up the stairs. "I should've known…" The last time she had allowed Inui to do an experiment, he nearly created some nasty substance that exploded. She had no clue what it was that Inui had created, but she didn't want to know either for it was gross. Now, whatever was going on in her son's room, she wasn't going to like it.

"Sadaharu, what are you up to now!" She barged in, expecting the worst.

She blinked.

The room was perfectly clean. Nothing was splattered over the walls, and nothing slimy was over the floor either. Then what had created that ear-deafening sound?

She looked around the room. After a few seconds, her eyes began to see a small figure lying on the floor. Inui laid there, his glasses cracked.

"…Hi, Mom…"

"….What'd you do this time?"

"….Maybe I shouldn't have put that much vinegar or baking soda….and maybe I shouldn't have used such a big balloon…." Inui began to mutter all sorts of numbers which sounded like gibberish. His mother shook her head in annoyance.

"The next time you're doing an experiment, you are doing it outside or in the basement, young man!"

_Dinner came and went…Bedtime!_

Inui tugged at his ears. The previous sound explosion had really racked his ear drums. He crawled into his bed.

"Sadaharu, ready for bed?"

"Yeah."

"Good night"

"'night!"

The lights clicked off. Inui waited until he could no longer hear his parents' footsteps. When he felt safe, he sat up again and turned on the lamp light next to him. Slipping his hand under his pillow, he yanked out his green notebook and pencil.

Scribbling, he began to write. "_Possibility of ear-drums getting damaged due to overuse of Sodium hydrogen carbonate and acetic acid with water…100"_

Inui continued to write until he drifted off to sleep…

**A/N: **I tried to make this one funny but Inui just isn't my idea of fun…XD gomen ne for the late update!

Anyone have any ideas for Oishi, Taka, and Kaidoh? I'm outta ideas….


	6. Oishi

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

Sorry for the late update, (bows apologetically). I had exams right before winter break, and I was studying up until midnight nearly everyday trying to cram in last-minute study material. As a result, I barely had any strength left to even turn on my computer (I didn't even check my e-mail for nearly 3 weeks…).

This chapter will be Oishi XDD I searched around online, trying to find his parents' names along with his younger sister's…but there weren't any sources…o.O Just as a small reference, I'll just refer to Oishi's mother as Oishi-san and his sister as Naomi. Hopefully, it won't be too bad. Enjoy!

**Sweet Dreams Ch. 6**

_Teacher conference…_

"…now just stay put and I'll be right back from the conference with your teacher." A middle-aged mother stood up and left her five-year-old son sitting in the hallway. Oishi-san had scheduled the day as a parent-conference with her son's teacher. Apparently, the teacher had expressed some 'concerns' about Syuichiroh's behavior at school.

Oishi-san was puzzled. Her son wasn't the type to talk during class. He was always a good student, and was very polite to others. What could he possibly have done?

Hesitatingly, she pushed the door open and entered the classroom. A woman was sitting in a desk, waiting for her.

"Hello, you must be Oishi-san. Pleased to meet you," the teacher stood up and bowed. Oishi-san bowed back.

"You're probably wondering why I called you in for a conference. There's no need to worry about your son's schoolwork; he's doing great and his grades are among the highest in the class."

"Is there something wrong with Syuichiroh?" She asked nervously.

"Not at all. It's just that he's been very…tired recently."

"Tired?"

"Please don't misunderstand. Being a caring student is a wonderful virtue in a child, but sometimes…."

"Sometimes…?"

"Oishi could be a bit less caring…"

"Less caring?"

"It happened somewhere around last week…" The teacher brought back a flashback…

"_Hey, put that down! You'll poke someone in the eye if you do that!" Oishi frantically ran to the student who was holding a pair of scissors in his hands. Obviously, the class was doing an art project of creating masks. Since it required cutting paper, scissors were brought out. Needless to say, Oishi was already running around, making sure that no one got hurt._

"_Get your hand out of there! You don't want paint all over your hand and then putting it in your mouth!"_

"_Don't tip back on your chair! You'll fall over!"_

"_Careful, don't cut yourself!"_

"_Don't run with scissors in your hand!"_

"_Wash your hands!"_

"_Are you okay? I told you not to run!"_

"_Tie those shoelaces!"_

_It was a wonderful thing to see a student trying to help other classmates out. However, it was another thing to get annoyed when one decided to help too much. Apparently, it was getting annoying at the fact that Oishi was caring a bit too much…_

_A vase crashed…_

"_Aghhh! Everyone, don't go near the broken vase! The little pieces of glass can cut through your skin!"_

"_Paper towels! Quick!"_

"_Uh-oh, you cut yourself! Band-aid!"_

Oishi-san looked down at her shoes, twiddling her thumbs. Of course. She had always known that Syuichiroh was a very warm-hearted person, but she also knew about her son's fault…

To put it simply, he was too much of a "mother-hen". She herself had experienced several rather…frustrating moments with her son…

"_Ow…" Oishi-san immediately dropped the kitchen knife and rinsed her finger. She had accidentally cut herself while chopping. The cut wasn't bad, as she examined it, for it wasn't bleeding._

"_Mom!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You cut yourself! Where's the first-aid kit?" Syuichiroh ran over to the kitchen cupboard and took the emergency kit out. "Band-aid, band-aid, band-aid…ah, here's one!"_

"_Really, Syuichiroh, there's no need—"_

"_Mom, you cut yourself! You can't just let it go untended! It can get infected and who knows what'll happen next!"_

"…"

"What do you suppose I should do about it?" asked Oishi-san.

"There really isn't anything that we can really do. His personality is just how it is. However…"

"…?"

"I suppose you could tell him to loosen up a bit…Too much worrying can cause stress on a child, too."

Oishi-san considered that option as she turned to another flashback…

"_Ne, onii-chan! Lookit me!" Naomi _(A/N: I couldn't really find the names for Oishi's little sister, so Naomi will have to do…) _waved at her older brother. She was perched on top of a tree, balancing as best as she could._

"_OH MY GOD, GET DOWN FROM THERE! YOU'LL FALL AND YOU CAN GET HURT!"_

It wasn't that she hadn't tried telling her son to ease his worries away. His younger sister had even told him to "quit the worries and stop thinking about others getting hurt", or that's what she had said.

"_Onii-chan, you shouldn't worry that much." The dark-haired girl looked at her older brother, her eyes penetrating his._

"_How can I not worry? You'll get hurt!"_

"_Well it's not everyday that someone decides to do something stupid and get hurt…"_

"…" _Oishi was silenced by the way his younger sister was talking. Where did she learn all that rude language!_

"_Loosen up and quit worrying already!" Naomi pouted. "It's not like we're carrying some bomb around with us."_

"_A bomb!"_

"…_That was just an exaggeration…"_

She had to admit ,though, Syuichiroh did have a lot of patience when it came to dealing with others. Sometimes, a bit too much patience…which was probably why he was always worrying about others.

"Alright, I'll try my best". Oishi-san got up and left the room after a quick good-bye to the teacher. Her son jumped to his feet as soon as he saw his mother.

"What did she say? Was it something I did? Am I in trouble?" The five-year old bombarded his mother with questions. She looked into his anxious eyes and sighed.

This was going to be some hard work…

**Author's notes: **…I went a bit far on the whole "Oishi-cares-too-much" issue…

Hope you liked this chapter, XD It took me a while to think of something and so far, this was the only idea that was the best out of them all…R&R please, XDD THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I AM SOOO HAPPY!

Ryoma's birthday is coming up…hmm…

Next chapter----still haven't decided XD But I will write one!


	7. Taka

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters…

Being the lazy person that I usually am, I've totally neglected updating my fanfic over the past…..months. Sorry! School owns my life…I'm now currently in summer school, cramming in speech class to get the credit (sigh). I apologize for the late update…(shot)

This chapter will be focused on Taka (He was practically the only idea that I could think of…). Since we never really do see any mentioning of his sister's name, I had to make something up again. Misa will be the name of his sister (too much Death Note). Also, I'm sticking in Taka's grandmother in here…for whatsoever reason, I do not know XD

Enjoy!

**Sweet Dreams**

"Onii-chan!"

"Hm?" A boy with brown messy hair looked up to see his sister running towards him. "Something wrong, Misa?"

"Otou-san's calling you. He wants you to head over to the kitchen." Misa replied.

"Oh, okay." Five-year old Taka scampered across the floor, running into the kitchen. Sure enough, his father was there, sharpening knives near the sink.

"Tou-san? Did you need me?"

"Oh, yes! Taka, go over there and grab out the fly-swatter!"

Taka blinked. Say what?

"A fly-swatter?" Taka asked. Maybe his ears needed some washing…

"Yes, and hurry! There's a fly right there near the window and I don't want it to come near my finished dish of sushi!"

"Um…why can't you swat the fly yourself?" Really. Why couldn't his father just put down the knife in the sink and do the job himself? The fly-swatter wasn't that far away…Was the knife more important than swatting the fly?

"Nevermind that! Hurry! That fly's ready to land on the sushi!"

Without another word, Taka did as he was told. He ran over to the cabinet and pulled out the fly-swatter, only to start the ever-so famous line that would stay with him for the rest of his life…

"HORA HORA! BURNING!" Taka grabbed the fly-swatter and began smacking at the fly. "BRING IT ON, YOU NASTY LITTLE FLY! I CAN TAKE YOU ON ANYDAY!"

Kawamura-san dropped the knife in shock. Since when did his son ever have a double personality? He had always known that his son was rather shy in public, but this was his absolute first time seeing such a fierce side of him.

"That boy…I never knew that such a personality existed in him…" he murmured.

"I'm not surprised." A feminine voice spoke behind him. It was his mother. "He gets it from you."

"What? How can that be possible!"

"Oh?" She grinned in amusement towards her son. "You forgot already?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Well, then…let's have a flashback, shall we?"

"_Oi! Takashi! (_**A/N: **I'm using Takashi for the name of Taka's dad…)_" His mother (the grandma but younger now) called. "Get that fly away from the sushi on the dinner table!"_

"_Hai!" Takashi looked around the kitchen for something to use. A-ha…a fly-swatter…_

_Cue the double personality._

"_BURNING!"_

"Eh? I did that!" Kawamura-san exclaimed. He had totally forgotten about it.

"Well, now you know you did. I'm not surprised that Taka's got the same problem as you. It probably runs in the family." The elderly women left.

Kawamura-san looked at his son. Taka was still swatting like a madman. "He gets it from me, eh? Huh…" he thought.

_Moments later…_

"O-oi! Taka, you can stop now!" The father noticed that his son was ready to slam the fly-swatter down on the table. "Put that fly-swatter away--"

Too late.

The once ready-to-eat plate of sushi was now completely destroyed. At the same time, the fly-swatter was lying on the floor, safely away from Taka's hands.

"TAKA!"

**Author's notes:** I apologize if this chapter is horrible…I was completely out of ideas and I really did not know what to write (sigh). But thank you thank you thank you for the wonderful reviews you all put in even when I didn't update!

…now I need to think up more ideas…(headdesk)


End file.
